Starfleet uniform (late 2270s-2350s)
James T. Kirk wearing command white]] , wearing the optional skirt, and an enlisted crewman]] , the division color undershirts no longer had turtleneck collars, but crewneck collars]] The Starfleet uniform of the late 2270s through the 2350s represented a radical change from older uniform designs. Starfleet's new officer uniforms had black trousers and double-breasted red tunics worn over a turtlenecked undershirt; undershirt, pants stripe, shoulder and left sleeve strap had distinctive division colors. An optional skirt was available for female officers. Enlisted crew wore crimson and tan jumpsuits with black undershirts (red for trainees), with division color appearing on shoulder tabs and strap on the left sleeve. Around this period, Starfleet abandoned the practice of using individual insignia for each mission or starship. From this point on, all Starfleet personnel wore the "arrowhead" insignia previously used by the crew of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]]. The uniforms of this period bore the new Starfleet insignia on a brass-colored pin worn on the breast; officers wore the insignia with a round-ended rectangular shield backing it. New rank insignia, with individual symbols for each rank, were also introduced, and were worn on the clasp and left wrist of the tunics. In the 2290s, flag officers ranking from Commodore and above wore service ribbons on the left breast of the jacket, below the Starfleet insignia. These ribbons varied in color and position, and likely indicated different commendations and awards received by the officers for their service in Starfleet. In the 2320s the ribbed collars of the division color undershirts were replaced by shorter "crewneck"-style collars. ( ) The uniform style was phased out in the 2350s. Department color code Uniforms worn from this period to the mid-2350s used this color code: * White – command division Flag officer pants stripe and tunic trimmed in gold. * Gold – operations division, helm and engineering branches * Gray – operations division, communications and navigation branches; also sciences division, scientific research and technical branches * Dark Green – operations division, security branch * Light Green – sciences division, medical branch * Red – cadets, trainees and junior officers * Dark Blue – commandos * Light Blue – special services Service jacket By 2344, the belts were no longer in use; later on in the 2340s the uniform insignia was replaced with a new design of combadge. ( ) Other uniform and accessories Excursion jacket Kirk wearing 'excursion jacket']] Like the excursion jackets of 2151 and 2254, Starfleet issued a version in the 2270s that sported a large ribbed collar and several external pockets. The rank insignia was worn above the left cuff, and a patch of Earth's solar system and departmental color stripe was attached to the left shoulder. This jacket was worn over the turtleneck undershirt during away team missions, and was issued by Starfleet for a only a brief period as away team missions in the late 2280s and onward did not utilize them. ( ; ) ;Away-mission jackets * Worn in 2285, during mission to Regula I * Worn in 2285, during mission to Genesis Planet :According to the non-canon ''Mr. Scott's Guide to the Enterprise, there was a matchbox-sized emergency transponder above the left breast under the Starfleet insignia.'' Bomber jacket In keeping with the Starfleet practice of allowing officers of command rank to wear a less formal variant of the uniform, starting in the late 2270’s command officers were given the option of wearing a suede leather bomber jacket version of the uniform. This was worn over the department color turtle neck. Field/Combat Uniform * To be added. Examples of rank insignia :This chart represents the rank insignia seen on screen throughout these uniforms' appearances. No petty officer rank was seen in close up, and their different marking is taken from production notes. Background Robert Fletcher designed the uniforms seen throughout the movies, with later new designs provided by Nilo Rodis(which were further adapted into future versions on TNG by Robert Blackman). In addition to lacking belts, had crew neck undershirts (instead of the turtleneck-style) that were sometimes not visible over the collar of the uniform jacket. The shoulder strap and wristband still displayed the division color, however.'' This uniform style was first seen in . Its earliest chronological appearance is on the crew of the [[USS Bozeman|USS Bozeman]] in (2278). Its latest chronological appearance is in the holographic message Jack Crusher recorded for his son Wesley in 2349 in "Family", where a TNG-style communication badge was used because the art department had no contemporary available. The previous uniform insignia was in fact used as a communications badge, however, as evidenced by Richard Castillo of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)|USS Enterprise-C]], although since the "flip" communicators were still in use as of , it's likely that that insignia was later modified to be used as a communicator, and that it didn't always have that capability.'' Category:Clothing de:Sternenflottenuniform (Späte 2270er-2350er)